FIG. 1 shows structures of data and pilot signals (i.e., reference symbols or Demodulation Reference Signals (DMRSs) for data demodulation) within a subframe for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) Physical Uplink Shared Control Channel (PUSCH). In the case of a normal Cyclic Prefix (CP), a 4th symbol in each time slot within each subframe is adopted for transmitting the pilot signals, and the other symbols are adopted for transmitting the data. In the case of an extended CP, a 3rd symbol in each time slot within each subframe is adopted for transmitting the pilot signals, and the other symbols are adopted for transmitting the data. An uplink pilot signal is a User Equipment (UE)-specific pilot signal, and it is generated in accordance with an actual bandwidth scheduled by the PUSCH. Transmission power of the DMRS is the same as transmission power of the data. In order to support uplink Multi-User Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MU-MIMO), a same basic pilot signal may be cyclically shifted, so as to transmit the pilot signals in an orthogonal manner for a plurality of UEs sharing a same resource, so that a receiving end may differentiate pilot information for different UEs through cyclic shift.
For uplink power control in a conventional LTE system, the uplink power control is mainly adopted for the compensation of path loss and shadow of a channel, and for the suppression of inter-cell interference. Transmission power of the UE may be calculated in accordance with a slow power control instruction from an evolved Node B (eNB) and a path loss value measured through a downlink Reference Signal (RS). The transmission power for the PUSCH is calculated through the following formula:
                    P        PUSCH            ⁡              (        i        )              =          min      ⁢                        {                                                                                                                P                      MAX                                        ⁡                                          (                      i                      )                                                        ,                                                                                                                                                                                                  10                          ⁢                                                                                    log                              10                                                        ⁡                                                          (                                                                                                M                                  PUSCH                                                                ⁡                                                                  (                                  i                                  )                                                                                            )                                                                                                      +                                                                              P                            O_PUSCH                                                    ⁡                                                      (                            j                            )                                                                          +                                                                                                                                                                          α                          ⁢                                                                                    (                              j                              )                                                        ·                            PL                                                                          +                                                                              Δ                            TF                                                    ⁡                                                      (                            i                            )                                                                          +                                                  f                          ⁡                                                      (                            i                            )                                                                                                                                                                            }                ⁡                  [                      dB            ⁢                                                  ⁢            m                    ]                      ,where PPUSCH(i) represents the transmission power of the UE, PMAX represents maximum transmission power of the UE, MPUSCH(i) represents a quantity of uplink Resource Blocks (RBs) allocated for the UE, PO_PUSCH(j) is a sum of a cell-specific normalized portion PO_NOMINAL_PUSCH and a UE-specific portion PO_UE_PUSCH(j), α represents a cell-specific path loss compensation coefficient, PL represents a downlink path loss estimated at a UE layer, ΔTF(i)=10 log10((2BPRE-K,−1)·βoffsetPUSCH), KS represents a cell-specific parameter configured through Radio Resource Control (RRC) and corresponding to a current transmission format, f(i) represents an adjustment value for current power control and f(i)=f(i−1)+δPUSCH(i−KPUSCH) δPUSCH represents a UE-specific modified value and it is also called as Transmission Power Control (TPC).
The transmission power for a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) is calculated through the following formula:
                    P        PUCCH            ⁡              (        i        )              =          min      ⁢                        {                                                                                                                P                      MAX                                        ⁡                                          (                      i                      )                                                        ,                                                                                                                                                                                                  P                                                      0                            ⁢                            _PUCCH                                                                          +                        PL                        +                                                  h                          ⁡                                                      (                                                                                          n                                CQI                                                            ,                                                              n                                HARQ                                                            ,                                                              n                                SR                                                                                      )                                                                          +                                                                                                                                                                                                      Δ                            F_PUCCH                                                    ⁡                                                      (                            F                            )                                                                          +                                                                              Δ                            TxD                                                    ⁡                                                      (                                                          F                              ′                                                        )                                                                          +                                                  g                          ⁡                                                      (                            i                            )                                                                                                                                                                            }                ⁡                  [                      dB            ⁢                                                  ⁢            m                    ]                      ,where PPUCCH (i) represents the transmission power of the UE, PMAX represents maximum transmission power of the UE, PL represents a downlink path loss estimated at a UE layer and it is indicated in UE-measured downlink resource grant information, h(nCQI, nHARQ, nSR) represents a quantity of bits in Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) information, a quantity of bits in a Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) information and an independent parameter corresponding to a Scheduling Request (SR) configuration in a transmission frame format, ΔF_PUCCH (F) is notified by a high layer and corresponds to a cell-specific parameter and a transmission format of the PUCCH, ΔTxD(F′) is notified by the high layer and associated with a UE-specific parameter and a quantity of transmission antennae, g(i)=g(i−1)+δPUCCH(i−KPUCCH) for a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) system or
      g    ⁡          (      i      )        =            g      ⁡              (                  i          -          1                )              +                  ∑                  m          =          0                          M          -          1                    ⁢                        δ          PUCCH                ⁡                  (                      i            -                          k              m                                )                    for a Time Division Duplex (TDD) system, g(i) represents a modulated value for current PUCCH power control, δPUCCH represents a UE-specific modified value, M represents a value corresponding to a TDD frame structure, and KPUCCH corresponds to a system predefined parameter and a TDD uplink/downlink configuration.
In the LTE system, conventional channel transmission is defined in subframes. When a Transmission Time Interval (TTI) length shorter than 1 ms is adopted for the transmission, in order to reduce a DMRS overhead within a short TTI (sTTI), for the transmission within a plurality of sTTIs of one time slot (i.e., the data transmission having a length in a time domain shorter than 1 ms), the DRMSs may be transmitted at a same time-domain position. Hence, a density of the DMRSs within each sTTI is smaller than a density of the DMRSs within each normal TTI. At this time, the normal TTI is different from the sTTI in terms of the channel estimation performance, and thereby the transmission performance may be adversely affected. Through separate configuration of the power control parameter with respect to different TTI lengths, it is able to reduce the difference in the transmission performance. However, there is currently no definite method for separately configuring the power control parameter.